Common Ground
by vbfb1
Summary: Bella has come to accept that her unusual fetish may mean she spends her life alone, that is, until she meets handsome OB Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Fetlife at Twilight Contest Entry  
><strong>

**This story won second place Public Vote thank you to everyone who voted**

**Disclaimer: This is a fetish story; if you are under the age of 18, please do not read. If the thought of being turned on by childbirth/pregnancy is not your thing, then please do not read. The characters belong to SM, I just like to make them do kinky stuff.**

**Brief FFnet Summary: Bella has come to accept that her unusual fetish may mean she spends her life alone, that is, until she meets handsome OB Edward.**

****Thanks to my beta's Edwardsisobel, Kimmydonn, Squeakyzorro and Voluptuosvamp****

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

One of the things children are most commonly asked is what they want to be when they grow up. Ever since I could remember, my answer had always been doctor. Both my grandfather and father were doctors, and I wanted to be just like them. It wasn't until I started my ob-gyn residency that I started to fear I might have chosen the wrong profession. Of course, by then it was a little too late for a career change.

It was fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. It was the first time I assisted with a truly natural birth. I wasn't actually really required; it was the mum's fifth child and she had the whole giving birth thing down pat. I actually remember wondering later why she just didn't have a home birth, as she pretty much refused all medical intervention anyway. The hospital rules, however, required that a doctor be present for the birth. So, even though she didn't need my help, I watched intently throughout the whole process, looking for any signs of distress.

I had seen plenty of births, both on video and in person, but nothing like what was happening in front of me that day. She had spent most of her time during transition walking around, her reactions to her contractions nothing but a feral-sounding groan. When she seemed ready to push, she just squatted down between her husband's legs, with him holding her under her arms, and let her body do the work.

As I sat in a corner, watching the scene unfold, I found my body having a rather inappropriate reaction. I couldn't believe I was getting hard. The thing was, no matter how much I tried to will away my body's reaction, I just couldn't. The sight of the woman giving birth in front of me, her primal screams and the look of almost ecstasy on her face, was nearly more than I could bear.

When the baby finally arrived, I managed to get my shit together long enough to give the apgar score and cut the cord.

Thinking that my reaction was an anomaly, I didn't give it much more thought. Over the next few weeks, however, it started to happen more and more. I was grateful on more than one occasion that nobody noticed the perma-wood I had been sporting of late.

When I finally decided enough was enough, I thanked my lucky stars I knew someone who would be able to help.

Jasper and I had been best friends since my freshman year in college. Where my fascination with the human condition leant towards the body, his leant towards the mind. Jasper was a therapist who specialised in sex and relationship issues.

Even with all the history we had, I was still hesitant to discuss my issues with him. I fully expected him to tell me I was a freak, but instead he informed me that he suspected I had a fetish.

He told me that my particular fetish was called Maiesiophilia. It was the fetish of all things pregnancy, from impregnation through to childbirth, and was commonly associated with Lactophilia, which was a breastfeeding fetish.

You could have knocked me over with a feather as I sat there listening to Jasper explain all the different aspects of my possible fetish. He also told me that there was nothing wrong with the way I felt and that every single human being is turned on by something. Of course I had to ask, how was I supposed to continue working when my job turned me on?

So, we talked about various methods of learning to channel and control my arousal. He also suggested that to avoid any embarrassing incidents at work I invest in a cock cage; it would keep any unwanted erections at bay until such time as I managed to control them on my own.

After making a follow-up appointment for a few weeks later, I left his office and headed to the nearest adult store. I couldn't believe how many different options there were to keep a guy's cock locked up. You could get the cages in leather, plastic, metal, wood, and practically any shape and size. In the end, I chose a leather metal combination. I should have known the name of the product—gates of hell—was an ominous sign.

The first few months I wore that thing, it did its job alright, but man did it hurt like a motherfuckin' bitch every time my cock wanted to stand up and say hello. It took about three months of fortnightly visits with Jasper for me to learn how to keep my cock under control. I was so thankful when I could finally go about my work without having to keep my cock in a cage.

For two years, my life was great, well as great as it could be – for a man hiding part of his identity from the world.

All of my hard work was undone when on one seemingly ordinary day, I ran into Nurse Bella Swan as I was leaving a patient's room. Looking into her eyes, as we discussed the benefits of natural childbirth, suddenly, I felt the carefully constructed wall around my compulsions unravel.

Having her assist with Mrs Smith's birth was absolute torture. For the first time in a long while, I wished I had my cock all locked up; at least then I wouldn't be hard as fucking steel and aching for relief. All my usual methods for controlling myself just would not work.

I was thankful that my shift was over when I finished Mrs Smith's delivery, because I needed to jerk off in the absolute worst way.

Once I was in the shower, I took my cock in hand and slowly started to stroke it. Images of Nurse Swan pregnant with my child, moaning in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as she pushed our child out, had me blowing my load so quick anyone would have thought I was a teenager.

_God, who is this woman?  
><em>

**BPOV **

Ever since I was a little girl, I've been fascinated with childbirth. Whenever images of a woman giving birth came on the TV, didn't matter what the show was, I would have to stop and watch.

As I got older, my fascination became deeper. I spent many hours during my teens reading about all the different ways a woman could give birth, as well as doing research into how childbirth had been handled throughout history.

When I graduated from high school, there was never any doubt in my mind about what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a midwife. I wanted to help bring babies into the world. When my acceptance letter came for the University of Washington, I was thrilled and couldn't wait to start my nursing degree.

I was about half way through my third year when I realised that my interest in women giving birth was more than a mere fascination.

As part of my second semester OB class, we were required to watch a live vaginal birth. Although this wasn't the first time we had seen a woman give birth, previously it had only been on video. As we sat there watching the woman go through the final stages of labour, I found my body having a curious reaction.

With every grunt, groan and scream, my body began to come alive. I felt my nipples get hard and I could tell I was definitely getting wet downstairs. I couldn't believe I was getting aroused. The poor woman in front of us was going through agony to bring a new life into this world, and I was getting off on it.

Sitting there watching nature at its most primal, all I could think about was how disgusting it was that I was getting aroused. I mean, what kind of person does that? As conflicted as I was, though, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me, nor could I stop my body's reaction to it.

When I got back to my apartment that evening, I pulled my vibrator out of my bedside drawer and, thinking about what I had witnessed, soothed the ache that had been present all afternoon. The images in my head soon turned from what I seen to imagining those very same things happening to me. The pleasure I would find in having a guy fuck me bareback, implanting his seed in my womb. What it would feel like to grow big with child and to push that baby out of my vagina. I thought it was probably wrong to be thinking about such things as I pleasured myself, but I couldn't help it – my body was acting of its own accord. The thing that shocked me the most was just how hard I came; I had never had an orgasm like it.

For almost a year I researched, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. In the end the only possible answer I could find was that I had a fetish. A particularly rare one apparently, considering how long it took me to find what I needed to know. Of course, working out I had a fetish didn't turn out to be the cure-all I had been looking for.

It took me months of warring with myself, feeling a whole gamut of emotions, before I even remotely began to accept who I was.I spent most of my mid-twenties withholding a side of me that I didn't share with anyone. Going to work was an absolute pleasure. Every day I would get far more enjoyment out of my work than anyone would have ever expected.

Dating was hard. I met a few nice guys, but things always seemed to go sour. More than one told me that they felt like I was hiding something from them. They were right – I was – but it was a secret I had no intention of sharing with anyone.

Of course, that all changed when I met Edward.

After I graduated from UW as an RN with a speciality in obstetrics, I had fully intended to continue on to get my masters in midwifery. Money, however, was a slight obstacle. Instead, I managed to land a relatively well paying job at Swedish Medical Centre.

I'd been working at the hospital for a couple of weeks when I ran into Edward for the first time, and when I say ran into, I mean I literally ran into him, almost knocking him on his ass. I was on my way to check a patient's progress, apparently not paying as much attention as I should have been, and as I turned into her room, he was walking out.

"Oomph," I said, to whatever hard thing I had just bumped into. Looking up, I was met by the most mesmerising pair of green-grey eyes. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, embarrassed at my inattentiveness.

"No harm, no foul," he replied, "I was actually just coming to get a nurse to help me with Mrs. Smith."

"Okay, well I was just about to go and check on her myself, so I can help." I offered him a small smile "I'm Nurse Swan."

"Nice to meet you Nurse Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen," he said, giving me the most gorgeous smirk. "The patient needs to be checked to see how far along she is, but she doesn't want me to do it; she would prefer a woman."

"No worries. That's what I was coming in to do anyway."

We entered, and checked Mrs. Jane Smith, and much to her dismay, after ten hours of labour, she was still only three centimetres dilated. What happened next shocked me. Although I personally was a natural birth devotee, most doctors didn't ascribe to that ideal. So I was completely floored when, instead of ordering Pitocin to help speed up her labour, Dr. Cullen advised Mrs. Smith that she needed to get up and move around to help her labour progress.

When we were back outside her room, I couldn't help but ask why he didn't order the drugs.

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in reply.

"Why didn't you follow the standard protocol and order the Pitocin."

"Oh, that," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "I believe in letting a woman's body do what it was designed to do; women who have unnecessary medical intervention just don't look as happy as mothers who let Mother Nature take her course."

I must have looked like an idiot standing there gaping at him. "But, you're a doctor?" I questioned, hoping he understood what I meant.

"Don't get me wrong, Nurse Swan; I believe that there is a time and a place for medical intervention. However, I believe many women give up before they even try giving birth the natural way."

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never before spoken to a doctor who was such a proponent for natural childbirth.

"Do you not agree?"

Gathering my wits about me, I managed to answer semi-intelligently. "No, I most definitely agree. My intention is to eventually go into midwifery. It's just surprising to hear a doctor talk about the benefits of natural childbirth."

"I'm sure there are many things about me that would surprise you, Nurse Swan"

Before I even had a chance to respond, he turned around and walked away.

For the rest of the shift, I couldn't stop thinking about the enigma that was Dr. Cullen. I had never met a doctor like him before. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to sit down with him and get to know him better.

I didn't see Dr. Cullen again until almost the end of my shift when, after many hours of labour, Mrs. Smith was finally ready to deliver.

I was excited as always. The welcoming of a new life into the world was an amazing event, and of course, there was my usual added benefit.

By the time Dr. Cullen arrived, Mrs. Smith had gone through transition and was already feeling the urge to push. Once he was gloved up, he took his place between her legs.

"Good job. That's it. I can see the head," he said in an encouraging tone.

"Oh, God, it hurts," Jane cried.

"You're doing really well, Jane. Just keep remembering this will all be worth it when you have your beautiful baby in your arms. Now push," he urged.

I watched intently as Jane gave another good push. Dr Cullen was very attentive, and I could see him massaging her perineum to try to prevent tearing. After half an hour of pushing, the baby's head finally started to crown. Jane started screaming about the burning pain and begged us to make it stop. I tried my best to calm her, but she wasn't listening and just continued to scream. It was Dr. Cullen who finally managed to get her to stop.

"Jane, the only way that the pain is going to stop is for you to push the baby out. Now push, God damn it," he growled at her. The expression on her face was one of shock, but it did the trick.

When her next contraction hit, Jane bore down and pushed really well.

"Keep going, you're doing great," I advised.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and gave me a smile that said I was doing great, too. It was only then I realised just how gorgeous he was. I took a quick moment to admire the man, and as I looked down his body, I almost couldn't believe what I saw. Dr. Cullen was pitching a tent, and a fairly impressive one at that.

Another almost bloodcurdling scream from Mrs. Smith broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up from Dr. Cullen's crotch just in time to see that the head was out. It all happened pretty quickly after that, and with the next contraction, the baby slid out nice and easy into Dr. Cullen's waiting hands.

My brain was suddenly assaulted with images of me giving birth to Dr. Cullen's baby and him catching it. _What the hell_? _I don't even know the guy's first name, and now I'm imagining us having a baby!_

I got control of my wayward thoughts, settled Jane and her new baby girl into their private room, and then it was knock-off time. As I walked into the locker room, the sight that confronted me made my knees weak and my ovaries stand up in appreciation. There, walking out of the shower room, was Dr. Cullen in what appeared to be nothing but a towel.

"Nurse Swan," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Dr. Cullen," I said, returning the gesture.

"My name is Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Bella Swan." I held my hand out to shake.

"Nice too meet you, too, Bella."

As he took my hand to shake it, I felt a tingle all over my body. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward was still only wearing a towel. I desperately wanted to ask him about what I had seen earlier; it had been on my mind constantly for the remainder of my shift. I wanted to know what had affected him so. Was it me? Was it someone else? Was he like me? It was that last question that had plagued me the most. I had never let the thought of finding a guy who would have similar proclivities enter my mind, mainly because I thought it was impossible. I thought that side of me was something I was going to have to keep hidden forever.

It was with a chance that might not be true that the next words came out of my mouth. "Edward, I was wondering, would you like to grab a coffee and a bite to eat with me?"

Edward looked at me, the expression on his face a mixture of shock and glee. "Sure, Bella. I'd love to."

"Great, there's this excellent little diner down the end of the street; it does amazing twenty-four hour breakfasts."

My heart, which had been leaping for joy only minutes before, was all of a sudden drowning its sorrows as Edward screwed up his face at my suggestion of going to Billy's. "What's wrong with Billy's?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Bella, except that it's a favourite hangout for the nursing staff." He looked at me with a shy grin, then said, "I was hoping we could go somewhere a little more private."

My heart was once again doing a happy dance. I liked the idea of having him all to myself. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about we go back to my place and I'll cook us something?"

_Hell yes_, my mind was screaming at me. Instead I managed to answer with a subdued. "That sounds nice."

I told Edward I needed to go home and change out of my scrubs. So he texted me his address and we agreed I would meet him at his place as soon as I could.

The moment I was in my house and had the door closed, I couldn't help but jump up and down and scream with joy. I was going to a gorgeous doctor's house for dinner. That thought stopped me in my tracks. It had been so long since I had even had a date, let alone _been_with a man. Suddenly I was freaked out that he was going to want sex.

After a few minutes of berating myself I went and got changed. Who knew what was going to happen at his house; it might turn out we weren't even compatible. If we were, I would just cross that bridge when I came to it.

After a fifteen minute drive, I pulled up in front of a rather average-looking block of apartments. I took the elevator up to the third floor. Finally finding three-o-five, I knocked and waited.

It seemed that somebody was eager for me to arrive because about two seconds after I knocked, the door flew open.

"Come in," Edward said, stepping aside to allow me through the door.

Crossing through the threshold, I was immediately confronted with how ordinary his apartment was. Him being a doctor, I had expected his apartment to look a little more upscale, but really it just looked like some frat guy's house.

Edward telling me dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes broke me out of my thoughts.

"Would you like a quick tour while it finishes cooking?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." I replied.

We started in the living room, and other than the giant flat screen, there wasn't really a lot to see. He then showed me the bathroom and a quick peek into his bedroom. The cheeky grin on his face hinted that he may just want to get me in there later. The last room we stopped at was his study.

He called it his inner sanctum; it was the one place he could truly be himself. As I looked around the room, I knew I had been right earlier: he was just like me. All around the room were pictures of women in ecstasy, but when you looked a little more closely, you could see that they were all pictures of pregnant women, who I suspected were in labour.

I wanted to tell him so badly how aroused the pictures on his walls were making me. What came out of my mouth, however, was nothing of the sort. "Impregnate me," I said. Instantly my hand flew over my mouth, realising I had said aloud what I was thinking.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Edward stalked towards me, stopping just inches from my face. "Bella," he said as he grabbed my hand, placing it over the ample bulge in his pants. "Feel that? That is the effect of what you just said, what it did to me."

I looked him in the eye and then asked the one thing I had been dying to know. "You are like me, aren't you?"

"If you mean, turned on by women giving birth, or the idea of getting a woman pregnant, then yes, I am like you."

I had hoped and dreamed for so long of a man who I could be myself with. I had never expected that that man would come in such a gorgeous package.

Not wanting to waste another moment, I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with every ounce of lust and passion coursing through my body.

As I pulled away from the kiss, I moved my lips to Edward's ear and whispered the words I hoped would drive him wild. "I want your massive cock to pump my womb full of your sperm."

In one fluid motion, Edward flung me over his shoulder and carried me into his bedroom, dumping me onto the bed. The absolutely feral look on his face had me stripping off my clothes without even a word from him. When he saw what I was doing, his clothes soon joined mine in a pile on the floor.

Before he climbed onto the bed, he reached into the bedside drawer. I wasn't sure what he was after but when I saw the condom I knew I had to say something.

"We don't need that," I said

"You're on birth control?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

A look of panic flashed on his face for all of two seconds, before the lascivious grin returned.

"What about STD's?" he questioned.

"You and I both know we are clean, otherwise the hospital wouldn't let us work."

Any hesitation on his part seemed to melt away, and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me, almost lovingly worshipping my breasts.

"I can't wait until these are heavy with mother's milk."

I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips as the thought of him sucking on my milk-laden breasts sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my pussy.

He slowly kissed his way down from my chest to my belly, mumbling about how good it would look all swollen with child. Then, his fingers found their way down and into my lips, expertly rubbing my clit.

"Fucking hell," I moaned; his hands felt so good, but they weren't what I really wanted. "Please, Edward, I need your cock in my cunt now."

"Oh, God, Bella, so fucking hard for you right now, need to be in your hot wet pussy so bad."

He rubbed his dick back and forth over my clit before lining up with my entrance, and then driving his massive cock into my aching cunt. I had never been with a guy who made me feel so full.

"Ahhhh!" we both cried out with the pleasure of the moment, almost too much to bear.

He fucked me at a furious rate, so hard I felt it in every single cell in my body.

"Oh, fuck…so…good." I could feel my ecstasy building; I was on the precipice of the most amazing climax of my life. I never knew sex could feel so mind-blowing.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good. I'm so close."

"Please, Edward, come in me. I want you to fill me with your sperm."

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" Edward screamed out my name as I felt him still above me, and then release inside me.

That was all I needed as my orgasm washed over me, a tidal wave of pleasure hurtling through my body.

Edward collapsed on the bed beside me, both of us panting loudly.

"Thank you," I said

"You are more than welcome," Edward replied. "That was the most amazing…" his voice trailed off not finishing his thought, but I knew exactly what he meant.

As we both lay there, basking in the glory of our orgasmic bliss, I could feel his cum running out of me. I used to think that it was so gross when that happened, but not now. All it was doing was turning me on more, knowing that there was a distinct possibility that I could get pregnant.

Not wanting to risk a UTI though, I knew I need to get cleaned up. As I walked across his room to the en-suite bathroom, I heard Edward groan. "That is so fucking hot."

"What is?" I asked, turning round and looking at him just as I got to the door.

"My cum running down your leg," he said with a wink, jumping out of bed to follow me. "Care for round two in the shower?"

I just wiggled my ass in a come-hither motion and then turned and walked into the bathroom. No sooner than I had reached for the taps to turn the water on than I felt Edward behind me, hard and ready.

It didn't matter to me, I reflected, as he plunged his cock into me from behind, that we had only just met that day or that we knew basically nothing about one another. All that mattered was that I knew that he was the other part of my soul, and I would do whatever I could to make sure that we were together for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Yes i will be continuing this story

vbfb1


	2. Chapter 2

So many of you requested it and here it is. Yes I am turning this into a multi chap fic i would think about 20 chapters but who knows could be more could be less.

Thanks to me pre-reader/beta edwardsisobel and my beta Squeakyzorro.

So without further ado

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It had been a month since that first date, and Edward and I had been seeing each other on an almost-daily basis. And by seeing each other, I mean we were getting together at one or the other's apartment for sex.

Mind-blowing, toe-curling, star-seeing _sex_.

We both knew the consequences of the risks we were taking, though we never talked about it. Now, it appeared the time had come to face them. My period was a week late, and for me that was completely unheard of. My cycle had been a strict twenty-eight days since I had started getting them at the age of ten.

I had stopped by the drugstore on the way home from my shift and picked up a pregnancy test. I knew I only needed one, because the chances of me being pregnant were pretty high. Though home tests can occasionally show a false negative, a false positive is impossible, and they are usually accurate.

As I sat waiting for the test result, I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I had dreamed most of my life of the day I would learn I was pregnant. Never in a million years had I expected it would be with a man that I barely knew. Don't get me wrong, from what I knew of Edward he was amazing, and we clearly had similar interests, but this was definitely not a baby made out of love.

Knowing the three minutes was up, I looked at the test on the counter and saw two pink lines.

I was pregnant.

More than a little excited, I ran to my phone and quickly sent Edward a text asking him to come to my place when his shift ended at ten o'clock. I couldn't wait to tell him what he would hopefully consider good news.

As I turned to head into the kitchen to get a snack, I caught sight of my reflection in my wardrobe mirror. Immediately, images of me with my belly swollen with Edward's child popped into my head. The thought made me more than a little wet. I was going to give birth!

_Fuck! I'm going to give birth. I'm going to have contractions, get to bear down, push another human being out through my vagina._

I had to stop thinking about giving birth; all it was doing was making the ache between my legs worse. Before Edward and I started fucking, if I was as horny as I was currently was, I would grab one of my favourite toys out of my special drawer and do what needed to be done. Sadly, the thought of anything but Edward's amazing cock inside me was extremely unappealing these days.

I did my best to keep my mind distracted. Unfortunately, with every minute that ticked by waiting for Edward to arrive, my nerves started to get the better of me. Would he be happy about this? Will he really want to be a father, even though he was as aware as I that we'd never used contraception? Could I be a single mom? Thankfully every negative thought was counteracted by one of excitement and arousal.

At some point in time while flicking through the crap that was on TV, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was pulled out of a dream by a noise. I had no idea what time it was and the doorbell was ringing.

I quickly jumped up from the couch and headed to the door. As I swung it open, there stood one very tired yet incredibly sexy-looking Edward.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Yeah, must have fallen as sleep while watching TV. It's fine though, I wanted to see you tonight."

Pulling me in for a kiss he responded with, "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

He stepped into my apartment, closing the door behind him as I asked him if he wanted some leftover stir-fry.

"I'd love some, haven't eaten since lunch."

"Did you want to go and freshen up or anything while I warm it up?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good," he said sounding a little down. "Had to have a shower before I left the hospital."

"Oh, why, what happened?" I asked hoping it was nothing too awful.

"Oh, just the last delivery of my day was particularly arduous. It was the woman's fifth baby. She pushed for nearly two hours and in the end we had to use a vacuum for delivery. Baby was eleven pounds five ounces, though, and healthy as an ox."

"Wow," was all I had to say, praying that the little peanut I was carrying did not get that big.

After heating the food for Edward, I left him seated on a stool at the counter eating and went to fetch the test.

When I came back to the kitchen Edward was happily chowing down appreciatively.

"So," I said. "I have some news."

Edward looked up from his plate but didn't say anything. Not sure what else to say I just handed him the stick.

"I knew it," he exclaimed.

"What do you mean you knew it?"

"Bella," he replied, a smirk on his face. "It's not like I didn't know. We have been fooling around for more than a month now, and you have yet to have your period."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" I asked, a petulant tone to my voice.

"I didn't want to pressure you," he responded. "I'm a patient man; I figured you would come to me when you were ready."

"So, I guess we should talk then," I said sounding a little unsure.

"Yes, you are probably right," Edward said stalking towards me. "But right now, all I want to do is show this wonderful goddess, who is carrying my child, just how happy that makes me."

_Holy fuck! Who says no to that?_

**EPOV**

Ever since Bella had texted me to come by after work, I'd had a hard time concentrating. I was pretty sure she wanted sex and that was perfectly okay with me. I had never expected to find someone I was as physically compatible with as I was with Bella.

After finally completing my last delivery of the day, I had a shower, threw on some clean scrubs and headed for Bella's. Pulling up to her apartment building I looked at my watch and realised I was an hour later than I said I would be. Hoping that she had waited up for me anyway, I headed up and rang her door bell.

The dishevelled-looking Bella that opened the door made me feel guilty for waking her up. When she told me that she had fallen asleep on the couch, I knew this meant she had been waiting up for me, and I couldn't help but pull her in for a kiss.

As always, the moment her lips met mine the pent-up desire in me exploded, coursing freely throughout my body. Thankfully she offered to feed me and that distracted me from jumping her, at least for a little while.

The moment she handed me the positive pregnancy test, I couldn't say I was shocked. If anything, I had been expecting it. Knowing that I had in fact gotten her pregnant was extremely arousing, and though I knew we should talk, it could wait until later.

The confirmation of her pregnancy made slowly removing her pants more temptation than I could handle. I swiftly pulled her pants to her ankles and she stepped out of them accommodatingly, without me even having to ask. As if she could read my mind she moved to the bed and laid down, every motion beckoning me to join her.

As quickly as I could, I discarded all of my clothes, not missing the appreciative look on her face as I did. With my rock-hard member now free from its cloth prison, I couldn't stop my hand from wrapping around it and stroking it lovingly. Yeah, I knew I was teasing Bella, but the way she licked her lips and the look on her face telling me she wanted to devour me whole did nothing but fan the flames of desire coursing through me.

Moving to the bed, my need to worship her took over again. Starting with her left foot, I kissed and caressed her amazing curves until I finally reached her hip, then I started the process all over again with her right. By the time I reached her right hip, Bella was writhing around begging me to take her. As much as I wanted to acquiesce to her request, there was still more of her body to worship and I wasn't going to miss an inch.

"I know you must be aching terribly, Bella. I promise I will ease the ache; just be a little more patient."

As I finished my speech, I started kissing my way over her belly to her luscious breasts. As I nibbled, sucked and licked across her stomach, it occurred to me that in just a couple of months her belly would start to swell as our child grew.

"Our child," I whispered. "I can't wait to see your belly rounded with our child." I added, making sure this time I spoke loud enough that she could hear me.

"Fuck, Edward, please! I need you." Bella's begging was shaking my resolve.

Instead of heading up to once again worship her luscious tits, I head down to where we both wanted me to be.

Spreading her legs wide, I couldn't help but admire her delicious-smelling honey pot.

"God, your pussy is so beautiful. I can't imagine how gorgeous it is going to look all stretched open as our baby's head pushes through."

"Edward! Please! I…can't…fuck…need,"

Knowing that my words were driving her just as insane as they were me, I lined my erection up with her entrance and then gave us both what we needed. In one swift thrust I was buried balls deep in my pregnant beauty.

_Fuck, I love the sound of that._

"So full…" she cried out. _So tight,_ I thought.

Unable to wait any longer, I started thrusting into her with wild abandon. The slap of skin as our hips collided was music to my ears. Bella's cacophony of moans and groans was only serving to hasten my climax.

"So fucking good!" I moaned at the same time Bella announced she was close.

Wanting to make doubly sure she achieved her peak, I reached down to add a little extra by playing with her clit. One pinch of her bundle of nerves and she was screaming in ecstasy, her walls contracting around my straining cock, draining me of my own release.

Completely spent, I collapsed on the bed next to Bella trying to calm my breathing. I knew we should both clean up before sleeping, but after a twelve-hour shift, sleep quickly claimed me, with Bella cuddled up beside me.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.<p>

I have an entry in the Slash/Backslash 3.0 contest voting is open now. You can read review and vote here:

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2110516/Slash_Backslash**

Also I recently entered a TWCS Original Fic contest ans as a result of that they are going to be publishing my work. YAY so excited.

**http : / / mkendallauthor . blogspot . com/**

Lastly you can find me on twitter vbfb19 if you want to come and say Hi

vbfb1


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are again and barely a month since the last chapter yay for me.

Thanks go to SqueakyZorro and Edwardsisobel for helping to whip this chapter into shape.

Enjoy

SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ THIS EARLY WHEN IT WAS FULL OF MISTAKES STUPID WORD/FFN ANY WAY I THINK IT IS FIXED NOW. PLEAST LET ME KNOW IF IT ISN'T

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After an extremely satisfying evening with Bella, I slept more soundly than I could ever remember. That made being woken up when the sun was barely even in the sky more annoying than it usually was. I reined in my grouchiness when I saw Bella stifle a yawn herself as she dressed in her uniform.

"Sorry," Bella apologised. "I'm on early shift today."

Looking at my watch I saw that it was only four-thirty in the morning. I figured I should head home and get a few more hours sleep before I had to be back at the hospital at lunch time. As I went to get out of bed, Bella stopped me.

"You don't need to leave," she said. "Go back to sleep; the front door is self-locking, so just make sure it closes properly behind you as you leave."

"Thanks, Bella," I replied gratefully as I watched her walk towards the bathroom. If I'd gotten up to drive home I may have not been able to sleep again and I was feeling a little rem-deprived after our strenuous night on top of my late shift.

After quickly setting the alarm on my watch so that I awoke in time to go home for a bit before I had to be at work, I surrendered once again to sleep.

Almost six hours later I was headed home to get showered and dressed for work. I also needed to collect my cock cage, because there was absolutely no way I would be able to keep myself under control today. I knew that Bella was pulling a double shift, so that meant that more than likely we would be working deliveries together, which always tested my self-control.

At precisely midday I entered the hospital to start my shift. The first few hours were relatively quiet as I did my rounds of the wards, checking on my patients from the previous day. Two of them, both of whom had what I would call quick, easy, natural deliveries, were even ready to go home. This situation was actually relatively common with women who'd had children previously, and as a general rule, the more children a woman has, the easier childbirth gets.

I was just finishing my rounds when I was paged to help with a delivery. When I arrived at room one, I was greeted by Bella who gave me the run-down on the patient. She was twenty-six, thirty-eight weeks pregnant with twins, and adamant that she was delivering them naturally. Bella explained that Doc Banner was paged first, but when he told the patient that she had to have a caesar, she said she wanted a second opinion.

After examining her, I understood why Dr. Banner had wanted to perform a caesarean. Baby A was breech presentation; it was more than likely that the birth would be extremely difficult on both mother and child.

I told the patient what was happening and let her know that while I was willing to let her give it a go naturally first, with the first sign of serious foetal distress in either baby, she would be having an emergency caesarean. Thankfully she agreed with my advice.

As I was exiting the room, Bella grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "I'm just heading off for my afternoon break; care to join me?"

"Yeah, definitely, just let me notify the nurses' station so I don't get paged."

"Cool, we'll go by there on our way to the cafe," she said.

Ten minutes later we were seated at a table in the staff cafeteria, each of us with coffee and cake.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, realising that I hadn't even asked her last night if she was having any first trimester symptoms yet. I knew it was still probably a little early, but some women do suffer almost from conception.

"I feel fine. Don't really feel any different than normal," she responded.

"Well, that's good to hear. I know you probably haven't had much chance yet to think about it, but I was wondering who you're thinking of having as your OB."

Bella was quiet for a lot longer than I expected, and when she finally spoke I was a little shocked to say the least. "I was actually hoping it would be you," she said rather timidly.

"Bella, you know I can't legally be your OB because that is my child you are carrying."

"Yeah, but I was kind of thinking of doing my own pre-natal care. I mean really, between the two of us I think we have it covered."

I had to admit I wasn't really sure about how I felt about that. I knew that she was right; we could probably do it all ourselves, but was it safe not to have a backup? As I was thinking about what that meant, it suddenly dawned on me that she couldn't possibly be planning a hospital birth.

"I guess this means you don't want a hospital birth?" I asked.

"No, a hospital birth was never something I wanted."

I wanted to talk to her more about this, but just then my pager went off, and I realised it had been longer than the fifteen minutes I usually got for my break. I told Bella I needed to get back, and she nodded her head, informing me she needed to get back, too.

As we rode up in the elevator, Bella asked what time my shift was supposed to end, and when I told Bella I was finishing at ten, she informed me that was the end of her shift, too. Then she asked me if I wanted to come back to her place again tonight. I was a little surprised at just how happy the idea of going home with Bella made me, and I readily agreed.

Once we reached the ward we went our separate ways, only seeing each other around nine-thirty that evening when it was time for Mrs. Biancotti to deliver her twins.

I had to admit I was extremely impressed with the birth. Mrs. Biancotti was a strong pusher, and she did an excellent job at getting baby A out, even in his breech presentation. He arrived at ten-o-three pm and was a healthy six pounds two ounces. Thirty-five minutes later, her contractions started again, and baby B made her arrival after only four pushes, weighing six pounds ten ounces.

It pleased me greatly to be able to help the patient to achieve her natural birth. To see the joy in her eyes, knowing that she had done the hard work and delivered two healthy babies, was all the reward I'd ever need.

As I was changing into some clean scrubs before going to find Bella, images of she and I delivering our baby together flashed in my mind. I couldn't deny that the idea of it being just the two of us as we brought our child into the world was very appealing.

As I exited the locker room, Bella was there waiting for me, and I knew right then I would do this pregnancy however she wanted, because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was falling for her.

**BPOV**

I hated working a double shift as it always left me feeling so exhausted. However, the moment Edward walked out of the locker room, freshly showered and looking extremely fuckable, I suddenly felt invigorated.

As we walked out together, I briefly wondered whether it was a good idea to be seen around the hospital like that. I knew the hospital didn't have a non-fraternisation policy, but I assumed it was still frowned upon to publicly acknowledge our relationship in front of the other staff. However, as my pregnancy progressed, it was going to come out eventually that Edward was the father. So I may as well get everybody used to the idea of seeing us together.

By the time we'd gotten back to my apartment, my invigoration at seeing a sexy Edward had waned and all I wanted to do was collapse in bed. However, I knew we needed to finish the discussion we had started earlier.

"Hungry?" Edward asked as we collapsed on the couch.

"Not really," I replied. "I actually managed to get a dinner break at about seven."

"Lucky you," was his response. "I wasn't so fortunate, although one of the nurses did take pity on me and brought me a sandwich at about eight."

"Yeah, I bet all you had to do was give her one of those trademark smirks of yours and she was putty in your hands."

"Is that all it takes?" he asked, sounding far too sexy for his own good. He then gave me the particular smirk I was talking about, and yeah, all thoughts of finishing our talk flew out of my head.

"You know it," I replied and before I could really comprehend what I was doing I straddled his lap and kissed him.

It was by no means a soft kiss. No, this kiss was all raw passion and need. Our tongues danced as our lips fused, neither of us giving an inch. Only when we both were in desperate need did we part, but only long enough to take a deep breath and then we were at it again.

Never had I been as turned on by kissing, as I was by kissing Edward. Every time his tongue entered my mouth, it was like there was a direct link to my vagina. I was so fucking turned on I was absolutely sure I was going to combust.

"I need you," Edward moaned breaking our kiss for the second time.

I didn't have any response for him other than to hop off his lap and take all my clothes off.

"Fuck, you are so sexy," he growled, his words only adding to the arousal already intense arousal.

"It's all for you," I replied as I reached for his scrub bottoms. Pulling them down revealed not only had he not put any boxers on after his shower, but his gorgeous cock was extremely erect and almost looked like it was weeping for attention.

Without a hint of hesitation, I resumed my place on his lap, impaling myself on his engorged member.

"Holy fuck!" Edward cried out, obviously not expecting my action. "Oh, God, so fucking wet."

"That's what you do to me," I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Fuck, what did I do to deserve you?" he growled.

"Probably the same as me," I moaned in response.

Knowing that it was not the night for slow and gentle, I started to fuck his mouth again with my tongue as I rode him hard and fast.

Every thrust of my hips was forceful, and the feeling of him filling me so full, exhilarating. Over and over I impaled myself on his cock, every movement pushing me closer to the edge.

Looking into Edward's eyes I could see he was almost feral with desire. I knew it was a look that mirrored mine. I was so close to the release I desperately needed but yet so far away at the same time. Almost as if he could read my mind, Edward slid his hands between us, roughly grabbing my right breast with one hand and massaging my clit with the other.

"Oh, my God," I screamed not expecting his hands on me that way.

The nipple and clit stimulation were exactly what I needed, though, and two more thrusts had me screaming in ecstasy.

Before I even had a moment to revel in my orgasmic bliss, Edward had flipped us over so that I was now lying on the couch, and he was on top of me pounding into me with wild abandon.

As Edward chased his own climax I felt yet another one building inside me. Actually, if truth be told, it felt more like I was having one long continual orgasm with multiple peaks; either way, it was amazing.

"So… close," Edward moaned and he wasn't the only one. So overcome by my pleasure, all I could do to tell him I felt the same was nod my head.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, another orgasm exploded inside of me, sending wave after wave of ecstasy hurtling through every molecule of my body. At the same time Edward stilled above me and practically roared my name as he released inside me.

We collapsed together on the couch, a sweaty panting mess.

When we'd both recovered we headed to bed, stopping briefly in the bathroom on the way to clean up.

Once we were both curled up in bed, it took a little longer than I expected for sleep to claim me, the fact that we had yet to finish our talk nagging at me again.

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading i love reviews they make me so happy.

Catch you again next chapter

vbfb1


	4. Chapter 4

No your eyes are not decieveing you this is a new chapter.

I know i have been MIA for far too long but i am hoping the next chapters wont be anywhere near as far apart.

Thanks to SqueakyZorro for the beta any remaining errors are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Hmmm," I moaned.

God, I loved Edwards's hands on me. Even more than that, I loved that he'd woken me up with one massaging my pussy and the other tweaking a nipple as his body spooned mine.

"I need you," I mumbled as I felt him thrust his rock-hard dick against my back.

"God, I feel like I have been waiting forever for you to say that."

Not needing any further encouragement from me, he took the hand that was playing with my pussy and used it to lift my top leg. He then pulled it back a little and rested it on his thigh, giving him just enough room to slide his cock home.

I'd never imagined that having a guy's cock in me would make me feel so complete. Slowly we rocked our hips together, back and forth in an unhurried manner.

Unlike the frenzied passion of the previous night's activities, this was more slow and sensual. It didn't change anything for me, though, I still felt my pleasure building at an alarming rate, and I was fairly sure I was going to fall apart at any given moment.

Edward's murmured affirmations weren't helping my situation, either. Every time he told me how good my pussy felt, or how much he couldn't wait to see my belly swollen with his child, I felt a little of my control slip.

I was loving every minute of our coupling and I didn't want it to end, but I just couldn't stop it. The angle in which he was thrusting into me had his cock making contact with g-spot every stroke.

"Oh, God, Edward," I cried out as the pleasure exploded inside me, spreading to the very extremities of my body.

Only a few thrusts later, Edward followed, filling my pussy with his come, something I would never tire of. I had always hated condoms, and I loved the fact that I didn't have to use them with Edward. Feeling his juices seeping out of my pussy only made me hungry for more.

In our satiated state, we drifted back to sleep, instead of engaging in our usual round two.

We weren't asleep for long before the alarm woke us. Snuggling together, we'd both love nothing more than to stay in bed, but work beckoned so we got up. Knowing that if we showered together we'd both be late for work, I sent Edward to the shower while I went and made breakfast.

I was just plating up some eggs and toast when Edward walked into the kitchen, looking like a whole bunch of freshly showered goodness.

"Smells good," he said as he walked up behind me pulling my hair back to place a kiss on my neck.

"Tastes even better," I replied turning in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

As we pulled apart he said, "I'd have to agree, definitely tastes delicious."

With a chuckle, I slapped him on the arm and told him to sit. We ate in silence for a while then he spoke.

"So, I was thinking about what you asked." I looked at him, a little confused. "I will be your obstetrician. But I have one condition." I nodded in a signal for him to tell me what his condition was. "You will have another obstetrician as a back-up, and if at any stage anything appears wrong, I will refer you to them and you will not argue."

I knew how much of a concession he was making, and I agreed without argument. I did, however, ask him who he would recommend as a back-up, and he said he would think about it and let me know.

When we finished our meal, Edward did the dishes while I went and showered. One of the things I loved about Edward was his willingness to be domestic. Most of the guys I had dated in the past were more than happy for me to do all the housework while they sat around doing nothing.

It was only as I entered the shower that I realised what I had thought. Did I really feel like that—did I love Edward? I wasn't sure it was possible to fall in love with someone in only a few weeks, but the increased thumping of my heart and the butterflies in my stomach said different. "I love you," I said aloud, trying out the words. I was extremely surprised at how easy they felt to say and how I didn't feel even the remotest hesitance in saying them.

Excited at my new revelation, I finished getting dressed and then headed to work with Edward.

**EPOV**

After I'd finished the dishes, I headed towards the bedroom to collect the remainder of my stuff. As I walked past the bathroom door, I heard Bella talking to our baby and it made me a little jealous. "I love you," she said and I couldn't help but wish that she felt that for me. I knew, though, that it was too soon. We'd only know each other a little under two months, and most of that time was spent in bed. Wth that thought, it occurred to me that if I wanted more than sex with Bella, then I needed to put in some effort. I decided then and there that I was going to woo her, and the first step in my plan was to take her out on a proper first date.

As soon as Bella and I went our separate ways at the hospital, I pulled out my phone and dialled Jasper.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Well, hello to you, too." I replied snarkily.

"Sorry, hello, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Why do you automatically assume something is wrong?"

"Because you only ever ring me during business hours if you have a problem."

Ashamed to realise he was probably right, I apologised for my attitude and then asked, "So, you up for a beer tonight?"

"I think I have time. What's up?"

"I've met someone and I need to talk."

"Oooh, sounds interesting I think I can make time. What time are you off shift?"

"Seven. Meet you at Duke's about eight?"

"Yep, see you then."

With my social counselling session organised. I advised the maternity nurse's station that I was going to be out for a bit but that they could page me and then headed for the Women's Health centre.

"Hey, Edward," The registrar said as I walked in.

"Hey, Kate. Dr. Denali free?"

"She's just finishing up with a patient; head on back."

After thanking Kate, I made my way through reception to the consulting rooms. I was just about to walk into Tanya's office when she came out of one of the rooms, a heavily pregnant patient behind her.

"Dr. Cullen, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I have a favour to ask."

"Ooo, you have me intrigued. Wait in my office. I will be finished up in just a second."

I walked into her office and took a seat in front of her desk. While I waited, I thought about what exactly I was going to tell her and decided that the truth was probably the best policy.

"So, Edward," her voice from behind me snapped me out of my internal ramblings. "What can I do to help you?"

"I have a patient I was hoping you would take on. She is looking for someone with similar ideas to mine when it comes to childbirth."

"And why can't you be her doctor?"

That was the question I had dreaded, but I answered it none the less. "Because it is my baby she is carrying."

Tanya's eye's opened almost impossibly wide, the shock rolling of her in waves. It took her a second but she regained her composure, then she said, "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"It is all fairly recent but we are happy about it none the less." I hoped that my explanation would do because I didn't really want to explain the whole situation.

"Well, I must meet this woman who has finally claimed the elusive Edward Cullen. Make an appointment for around eight weeks, and we will see how everything is going."

Grateful that Tanya didn't pry too much, I thanked her for her time and then headed out to reception. I made an appointment for Bella and was just finishing up when my pager went off.

"Can I borrow the phone?" I asked.

Kate handed it to me, and I dialled the number on my pager. "Emergency," the voice on the other end said.

"This is Dr. Cullen, I had a page."

"Yes, one minute, I'll get Dr. James." I could hear then phone being handed off to someone else.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yep."

"We have a woman who has presented at twenty-eight weeks in established labour. Contractions are under five minutes apart, water broke about half an hour ago on the way to the hospital. Cervix is between a six and seven. Dexamethasone and antibiotics have been administered."

"Is there any excess bleeding?"

"None at the moment."

"Okay, I want a foetal monitor setup and ultrasound machine ready and waiting. I will be there in less than five minutes."

I hung up the phone handed it back to Kate and then took off for the emergency room.

Three hours later, after a successful, though slightly traumatic, delivery, I joined Bella in the caf for something to eat.

"How's your morning been?" she asked.

"Average," I replied. "I had a twenty-eight week PPROM*. Baby was small, just over two pounds, but was relatively healthy. They still rushed him to the NICU."

"I hate those kinds of deliveries," she said in reply. I could do nothing but nod in agreement. "You coming over after your shift tonight?"

"Can't, I'm catching up with a mate for a beer."

I could see the disappointment on her face, and in all honesty it felt weird not going home with her, but I needed to speak to Jasper.

"Oh, no worries," she said, sounding rather miserable. "I'll just see you tomorrow then."

I felt like such an asshole for making her feel sad so I decided to offer what I could. "I could come by later after drinks if you want. It might be a bit late—"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she was interrupting with, "I'd love that."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I really did love the fact that she wanted me around so much.

While we finished our lunches, I told her about the appointment I'd made her with Dr. Denali. She said she would have to check her roster, but it should be fine.

Unfortunately, our talk was cut short by the beeping of my pager. Thankfully, Bella was understanding and told me to go. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed for the maternity floor.

I was so happy when my day was over, and on time for once. Instead of using the showers at the hospital I decided to head home to clean up and get changed before heading out to meet Jasper.

I had this odd feeling of something being a little off as I entered my apartment, but a cursory glance revealed nothing out of place. I looked at my watch and realised I only had fifteen minutes before I had to be at the bar. Knowing that I was not going to be on time, I sent a quick text to Jasper and then jumped in the shower.

In what was probably a record, I was ready and headed out the door not fifteen minutes later.

As I walked into Duke's, I was glad that there wasn't a huge crowd; it allowed me to easily spot Jasper, perched at the bar, beer in hand.

"Hey Jas," I said as I walked up behind him, slapping him on the back.

"Jesus, man, give a guy some warning before you make him choke on his beer," he replied with a cough.

"Sorry, can I buy you another to make up for it?"

"Damn right you will. So you gonna tell me about this girl that has had you MIA for the last month?"

Knowing that if I tried to avoid the question, it would only prolong the agony, I opened up and told Jasper everything: how we met, how we had almost identical fetishes, how I was going be a dad and that I thought I was falling for her hard and fast. As always, Jasper listened intently, not once interrupting me. When I was finished speaking, though, he told me in no uncertain terms that I was a idiot.

"I cannot believe you would be so utterly foolish. How many times have I told you that thinking with your dick is a bad idea? Edward, have you even thought about what is going to happen after the baby is born? Children are a lot of responsibility, and that responsibility lasts for the rest of your life. What are things going to be like between you and Bella when you can't just have sex all the time and you have to be parents while still doing your jobs?"

I listened closely to every word that he said, and I had to admit that I hadn't thought about the future as much as I should. After agreeing to schedule a proper counselling session, I headed to Bella's, promising Jasper that I would think long and hard about everything before it was too late to change my mind.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think<p>

vbfb1


End file.
